Boysenberry
by sidewalk skipping tulip
Summary: And in the warm room, they ate each other up like how they at their sugary jelly sandwiches and over ripe fruits. Ness/Lucas, NSFW.


what is this, a drabble? idek just take it jUST TAKE IT

* * *

Lucas breathed in sharply as a hand caressed the inside of his thigh, lightly smearing the residue that came from those over ripe blueberries that Toon Link had bought from the market onto a flushed red limb. It tickled, but he didn't want to giggle. Things, things like _this_, like _sex_, were supposed to be serious, right? An eager mouth with red lips from rough kissing made its way to the laced panties that the little blond boy wore, and sucked, _sucked!_, on the member that throbbed under the cloth. Lucas bit down on his pink lips and was surprised when the one giving him pleasure rose up from between his legs and kissed him, kissed him like he was a red rose in a field of white ones. Possibly even the other way around.

Ness sucked his friend's(?) lips, grinding down on him, breaking down any walls that were left up. Each finger spasmed as he touched the boy, electric currents the color of hot pink and lime green and royal purple and blinding white flashing behind his eyes, making him twitch, shiver. His heart stuttered against his chest; he could feel almost hear Lucas' hammering against his own behind that soft skin, those perky nipples.

Lucas couldn't even believe that he'd been in a state of dysphoria almost the entire day, all because of Ness' dumb violet eyes that undressed him, all because of Ness' dumb chubby fingers that were first covered with ketchup and then berries and then chocolate from a milkshake that had long ago melted and spilled over onto a carpet that was before totally clean and unstained.

Ness trailed kisses up Lucas' jaw, along his neck. He began to unbutton that weird shirt that Kumatora sent him for Easter with strawberries going along the collar, but decided against it. Lucas released a sigh that sounded both relieved and disappointed.

The smell of bananas beginning to rot in a fruit basket filled the room and invaded flared nostrils. Ness ignored it. They shouldn't have brought all that dumb fruit into the room anyway. He remembered Lucas carrying a bucket, _an entire bucket!_, of cherries into the room. Ness suggested doing that thing with the cherry stems but Lucas had turned the color of a tomato and shook his head, gripping his shorts with an intensity that Ness only saw when the blond was completely, absolutely embarrassed.

Lucas felt like he had a knot in his stomach, a pool of lava, a swarm of butterflies that just wouldn't stop flying around. Warm hands touched him everywhere, sweat trailed down his temple. A whimper left his lips as Ness dove in for his neck, biting, licking, sucking. He left red spots, purple spots. Lucas wrung his hands in Ness' hair and breathed in his scent, wrinkling his nose when he smelled smoke. Not cigarette smoke, but the kind of smoke that alarmed you because that odor meant that something was on fire. It was that kind of smoke.

Lucas froze as Ness shoved his hands into the blond's underpants, pulling out his member and stroking it, tickling the leaking tip, massaging the underside and touching the ballsack, touching and rubbing with fingers that left colored fingerprints like a naughty child leaving his rainbow spectrum of marks on white walls.

Lucas felt a wave of sweet delirium, he rocked against the boy above him. He felt a tsunami of fiery euphoria, he ground against that boy that had called him Rosy Cheeks whenever he blushed, that boy that had called him his Sweetheart, his Darlin', his Universe, all while they were in the vineyard that took up half the yard. Lucas wrapped his legs around Ness' waist, breathing heavily, drooling just a little. Ness held onto Lucas. They melded together, squashed together, rotted together. They were like the grapes that they'd crushed while they wrestled around on the ground, lips smacking against any patch of skin they could find. They were like the trees that would watch silently with peach blossoms obscuring their view. They were like the clouds that would glimpse, glance, but roll on by through the blue magnificence. They were like birds that sat watching but flew away because they could hear their chicks tweeting loudly.

Ness groaned, a low harsh noise that sounded like it could've come from Wolf. Lucas tightened his legs around the boy's waist, he tugged at dark locks, he couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth. He covered his mouth when Ness had brought out his own cock and began to stroke it with Lucas'.

He rubbed the two together, one pale though flushed red at the tip and another tan and flushed as red as the cherry pie that Pit would shamelessly stuff in his face with pink cheeks. The heads leaked pre-cum; it dripped and mixed like how the strawberry jam did with the grape jelly when they made sandwiches with only sweet, sugary extract in between white bread. They puckered their lips when they sipped Fox's too sour lemonade and easily swallowed down the water that Ness went to retrieve, not so subtly brushing against Lucas when he'd left the small area where the smallest daisies grew.

Now here the two boys were, in a room with a suffocating heat and the smells of fruits and ketchup and chocolate milkshakes but mostly fruits, rubbing against each other, zapping and sparking like a tree that had been struck by lightening. They moved, they sighed, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads.

Ness was certain that Lucas had stopped breathing because he could no longer feel a pulse under his pink tongue but he pushed the thought away when Lucas bit his own lip hard, a little too hard, and thrust up suddenly, squeaking and squealing like a baby pig. Ness saw a splash of white, like seafoam in a sugar sprinkle sea, and felt himself release his butterflies. He was spent. He'd milked Lucas and himself making sure to get every little drop out. He'd thought of getting up to grab a jar to collect the white, sticky mess but he decided against it.

Ness shoved a boysenberry into Lucas' mouth, lapping up the tears that tasted of honey tea.

* * *

i don't even kn o w


End file.
